Rick Cooper and the Furhur's Thieves
by Rick-Cooper
Summary: First chapter of my latest Rick Cooper story, The Furhur's Thieves.
1. Chapter 1

Rick Cooper and the lord of Fürher's Thieves

Part 1

Chapter I

One foggy night in Paris, France, Bentley received an E-mail from Penelope. It read,

_"Dear Bentley, I over heard that there's this master Criminal who claims he is better than us. I intercepted a message from him that said that they were planning to come over to our main Safe House in France to steal everything from us! We have to stop him. Meet me at the old harbor of Poultry-giest, Germany. I'll have a makeshift safe house set up with it's own power generator."_

Bentley read the message aloud to Me, My father (Sly Cooper), and Murray. We packed up everything and locked up the main safe house. Murray drove us over to Poultry-giest, Germany; the ride was about 5 hours long. During the ride, I researched the history of Poultry-giest. I found out that it was once an industrial town that was known for it's factories. However, a band of thieves by the name of "Fürher's Thieves" targeted the thriving town and robbed it of all it's goods, money, and property. Now the city was an industrial waste land filled with old, crumbling factories, smog, and shanties. When we arrived at the ghost town of Poultry-giest, we drove around looking for the old harbor, Murray tried asking for directions, but the residents just ignored him. Eventually, we found the harbor and Penelope. Penelope told us of Lord Doberman, an evil dog that had a merciful-less reputation of thievery, dictatorship, and downright heartless. He and his lance-toting Guard dogs stayed at the old City Hall building where they stored all their money and stolen loot.

This was going to be a heck of a challenge. We have to stop this dictator-like dog and his swarm of Lance-toting Guard dogs patrolling the streets for loot. I don't know how we're going to do this, but we have to save this town from collapsing and prevent the thieves from robbing our Safe House in France. Before we do anything, I have to take recon photos of the area.

After we docked at our target, we quickly set up our safe house. The first mission would be for me to take recon photos. I decided that early dusk would probably be a good time, there'd still be enough light for the pictures and yet, it would be dark enough for me not to get caught. As I was wandering through the town, I realized that this was a fairly big town compared to some places I went. I called for some recon backup and enlisted my father to do one side of the town while I did the other. I took the on the east side, the side with most of the factories. I looked around from the roof tops of old houses and found the tallest factory building that would give me and good view of the area. I hopped off the roof and paraglided down to the front doors. There was an old pad lock on the door that looked quite rusty and ready to fall apart. With a simple swing from my cane, I shattered the lock right off and proceeded inside.

There was no electricity in the building anymore, and even if there was, the light bulbs were smashed. There was a dank smell in the air that consisted of mildew, machine oil, and rainwater. I proceeded down an old corridor that looked like it led to the offices. I stumbled across something and landed face-first onto the floor. As it turned out, I stumbled across a guard, who I awoken from sleep.

"Hey! Who are you?" he yelled

"I'm a building inspector" I cleverly lied, "I'm here to see if this factory should be blown up"

"Alright, good enough. But one last thing… who sent you here?" he ask

"Lord Doberman's men called me up to look at a few buildings" I lied once again

"Really? Huh, didn't think they cared" he replied, "Ok then, you're off the hook, and thanks for waking me, my shift is on soon."

"Have a good day" I replied

"Yeah, same to you" he responded

The guard left and I continued down the corridor. I came up upon a door that read, "SERVICE ELEVETOR authorized personal only" Being a thief, that didn't apply to me, I picked the lock and opened the door. Behind the door was the shaft. I looked down the shaft and noticed that the elevator had broken off of its cables years ago and crashed in the sub-basement. The cable looked strong enough to climb up on, and so I did. I leaped on to the cable and climb my way to the top floor. I busted the door down with my leap and landed on my feet. After surveying my surroundings, I made my way to an old window encrusted with dust and dirt. The sunlight was trying to come in the windows, but it was too dirty, I shattered the glass with my cane and leaned out to take pictures of the surroundings. I stood leaning out the window enjoying the scenery of the old town basked in the sun set. A few stray gun shots went off from a distance and snapped me out of my daydream, I walked around the room looking for more windows, I found one in the far corner that had a good view of this one mansion, possibly Lord Doberman's. I knocked out the window and leaned out to get a good shot. As I leaned out the window, supporting myself on the weak window frame, the windowsill gave way and I almost fell out! Fortunately, I reacted in time to jump back. I took a few more pictures from neighboring windows and enjoyed the sunset. The orange sunlight shinning on the ruins of crumbling factories and buildings was amazing. Once the sun set, I paraglided out the window and back to the safe house undetected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Operation: Power out

When I got back to the safe house, Bentley was looking at the pictures that my father took of the east side of town. According to the pictures, the east side was crawling with lance totting guard dogs. The east side was made up of old houses that were beyond repair and a couple factories. It also had a mansion on a hill, the mansion housed Lord Doberman's whole operation. The photos of the mansion revealed that the mansion was not only protected by guards, but it had it's own security system with lasers and spotlights. These would have to go. My pictures showed the existence of Lord Doberman's power generator to his mansion. The generator was in one of the factories near the factory I broke into. Bentley decided to send Penelope, Murray and I down to the generator to shut it down tomorrow.

The next day, before dawn, all three of us piled into the van. Murray sped down the street following Bentley's directions while trying to avoid potholes and other debris from nearby crumbling buildings. We were almost to the building when something ambushed us from behind, I looked back to get a better view.

"Rick, what do ya see?" Murray asked

"Looks like some kind of Hummer, it's black and it's sporting a machine gun on the top." I reported

"Machine gun? Uh oh" Murray exclaimed

"You're being chased by one of Lord Doberman's men. I recommend trying to lose them by driving randomly around the city" Bentley suggested over the radio in the van.

"Will do! Penelope, can your little RC buddies help us out?" Murray questioned

"Well… I suppose my RC chopper can rip off the machine gun" Penelope theorized.

"Uh oh, guys… it looks like they're getting ready to fire. Penelope! Get the Chopper in the air" I yelled

"Roger that, Rick" Penelope responded while removing her chopper from the box., "Here Rick, toss the Chopper out the window and I'll take over."

I launched the RC Helicopter out the window and Penelope flew it above the Hummer. The guns fired a few shots at our tire, but thanks to Murray's quick turn, they missed and were thrown off our course. Before the RC Chopper caught up to us with, Penelope controlled it to yank off the gun. Murray stopped to let the Helicopter in the back. Then he turned around and headed back to the generator building when another Hummer appeared in the rear and the one from before appeared in the front. They appeared to be on a head-on collision with us in the middle. Apparently, Murray was aware of this and swerved out the way at the last minute, causing both Hummers's to crash into each other. As Murray swerved away, I looked back and noticed the guards jumping out the window of the hummers that were only seconds away from a head-on crash. No more hummers ever appeared after that almost deadly collision. Murray parked the van in a back alley near-by the generator building. I walked towards the front entrance and broke the lock down with my cane without breaking a sweat. We proceeded on into the building.

The sun wasn't up yet to shine into the building an illuminate the rooms for us. We would have to rely on our flashlights and the night vision goggles on our binoc-u-coms. The beacon on my cane would have helped if I had charged the battery the night before. As we looked around, Murray noticed a small beam of light coming out from the floorboards. I tried pulling up one of the boards, but it wouldn't budge. So Murray did his legendary thunder-flop and smashed through the floor and landed on top of the generator, his landing put a bad dent into the metal surrounding the power generator. I leaped down and landed on a wire. Penelope flew herself down with one of her smaller RC choppers.

The whole generator took up two floors. The electrical wires and circuits took up the basement while the generator itself was in the sub-basement. Penelope and I began looking at the wires to find the main line that went to Lord Doberman's security. Murray went into the sub basement to disable the alternator that kept it running. Penelope found the main wire and I cut it with the laser in my cane. Murray then bashed the alternator and the generator started to lose it's charge. Just then, Bentley radioed us in,

"Alright guys, the security is down. However, according to my surveillance, they're sending a maintenance Hummer over to fix the generator. You guys have to completely destroy the generator with out getting caught!"

"Roger that, Bentley. I'm sure Murray can bash the eternal components!" I replied

"OH YEAH! THAT GENERATOR WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!" Murray Shouted triumphantly.

"Alright, you better get started, that repair guy is on his way, try to rig it so that it will explode when restarted." Bentley suggested

I looked around the sub basement for anything I could jam into the turbine to short out the system. I found a big, long iron pipe that would work. Murray picked it up and tossed it into the turbine. Penelope rigged the wiring so that when the maintenance guy fires up the generator, it shorts out and slowly heats up the oil in the turbine so that it ignites. We climbed out of the basement and ran out the door towards the van. As we got into the van, the service truck pulled up. The guy went inside and Murray peeled off back to the safe house. About an hour later at the safe house, we heard a faint explosion and noticed a building collapsed, that building happened to be the hiding place for the generator. The plan worked perfectly. The generator will never be recovered and the security will remain down at Lord Doberman's mansion.

Later than day, right before the sunset, I went over to the tallest factory building in the city and stared out the window while reflecting on random nonsense. Mainly stuff about my childhood, which I kept a secret from everyone except myself. Back in middle school, I was one of the different kids who sat in the back of the classroom and typed away on my laptop. I always ignored everyone and got 100's on all my tests and papers. I never had a friend who hung out with me after school, nor did I have time for that, I was always busy helping my father and his gang pull off heist.

While I was thinking, a few explosions went off in the east side of town and a building toppled over neighboring houses. I figured this was Lord Doberman's doing to get total control of the poor residents of the area.

As the sun set over the factories and the sky turned a nice orangy-red color, I thought about my high school years. Those years were kinda murky and harder, but I had many more friends and socialized with everyone, even fell in love in 10th grade. The girl who I loved had parents who made her transfer to another school, I never understood why. I promised her that one day, I would find her we would be together again. The transfer absolutely wrecked my whole life until my two greatest friends and comrades, Bentley and Murray, pulled me out of depression and sorrow. However, I still think about her now and then and the promise that I made to her and how I failed to find her all these years. I was starting to slip into a state of depression again, until Bentley radioed in,

"Rick, stop thinking about that girl and come on back, I need help with the plans."

"What makes you think I was thinking about her?" I retorted

"Rick, you always think about her whenever you get the chance." Bentley replied, "And I keep telling you to forget about her while your on a mission."

"You're right, Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I understand what your going through. Listen, after we're finish in this town, you can search for her again" Bentley replied

"…you're right, Bentley. I'm getting my priorities screwed up here." I admitted.

"So now… ya coming back to the safe house or what?" Bentley asked

"Yeah, yeah, I 'll be back in a few minutes!" I replied

I walked back thinking about the whole thing. Bentley, of course, was right. I should focus on what I'm doing right now. Besides, fate will let me find my girl friend again… I hope.


End file.
